Fallen Angel
by Deadly Poppy
Summary: "She fell from the sky, like a fallen angel." She hit the ground a little hard on the way down though, and ever since then everything's been a little backwards as I try to reach the girl I love, buried underneath the girl who cannot even remember my name.
1. Falling

**This is a rewrite of a story I started a while ago and then abandoned. How you like it cuz this time I'm actually gonna see it through. Also, just FYI I'm making Katie in Fred and George's year, okay? If you don't like it, suck it up or go read something else. :) Have a nice day!**

**Disclaimer: this is one.

* * *

**

**George POV**

Some things happen in slow motion. It's a cruel sensation that fate must gets its sick kicks from how, when you watch something like this happening, and you see it so slow that you are sure you can prevent it, but trying to move is like swimming in a pool of molasses, and all of a sudden reality kicks back in but by then it's too late.

Far too late.

I know it isn't Fred's fault. I _will not_ blame Fred for this. There was no way he could have been there in time to block that Bludger, even if he was the best bloody beater in the world. But the want-no, the _need_-to blame somebody is like a bubbling pit in my stomach, boiling past the point of no return, and before I know what I'm doing I've hit it back, not at Fred of course, but at that blonde head that I'm not thinking cleart enough to attatch a name to.

"McLoughlin!" Davies hollers, and his teammate turns to face his unexpected attacker just in time for my well-aimed hit to smash into his nose with a very satisfying _crunch!_ing-type noise.

I grin malevolantely. I know I didn't hit him hard enough to do any real damage-I don't think I have it in me to _really_ hurt someone-but I am pleased with the intensity of the insults he's hurling at me and with the amount of blood splattered on the ground beneath him. Pleased, that is, until I realize that not all the blood is his.

I think I might throw up.

Angelina grabs the end of my broom and leads me to the ground slowly. I don't mention that I am perfectly capable of doing this myself, because right now I am looking at anything but the ground below me and blindly is usually not the preffered method of flying.

I feel my feet touch the ground but suddenly I am not sure which way is forward and which way is back, and so I let Angelina and Alicia take me by either hand and lead me across the field. My orientation is still not at it's best but I am pretty sure we are walking away from the direction of the accident. I open my mouth to mention this, but for some reason my lungs aren't working properly, so I turn and run back towards her.

And there she is, only it's not her. Not really. Because her skin's not usually that...translucent looking, and she's _never_ that quiet, and her hair is blonde-like, _blonde_ blonde-not red, which it takes my frazzled brain a moment to realize is the blood seeping into it. Then I really do throw up.

Poor Harry is the one who ends up getting most of it, but being the good guy he is he doesn't get angry. Although he does turn a little green himself, and I worry for a second that my hurling might have caused a chain reaction, but it doesn't and my attention snaps back to the girl lying in the grass, only she isn't there anymore.

I attempt to run after her, but my knees buckle and I end up being sick in the grass again.

"George," Oliver says, all business. "We've got to get back up there."

"Bu..." I begin, but can't finish. I don't know what to say.

"She'll be alright," he says, but he doesn't look me in the eye, and I know that he's thinking the same thing I am. That was a long fall. Too long.

I cry out, but the words don't have the evergy to escape my lips and instead I'm screaming her name in my head. I feel like I'm going deaf from the inside as I speed into the sky, but I am the only one who notices. Still I scream.

_Katie!_


	2. Dreaming

****

****

**AN: Hope you guys like this story! It's a little different from my usual stuff because Katie's with George this time, but oh well! Oliver and Fred can't have her all the time ;) **

**Disclaimer:  
****I don't own,  
you don't sue,  
I just write fanfiction,  
so you can review!

* * *

**

**George POV  
**

Angelina grabs my broom from me and Alicia shoves me in the right direction. Without even bothering to shower or change out of my Quidditch robes I start at a dead sprint and don't slow down until I see Filch, and even then I continue as soon as he's out of sight.

I don't remember the rest of the game, but it must have gone well, because there is cheering, although I'm not entirely sure from which side the noise is originating, only that it is giving me a terrible headache, and if I don't get out of here soon I think I might just fall over and die.

As I barrel into the hospital wing it hits me. I am so used to the doors being open, welcoming, that it doesn't occur to me until I am sprawled across the floor that they were closed this time, and that I had run into them, causing my head to scream in protest to such idiocy, but I don't care because the love of my life is in that room and so help me god I _will_ get in there.

I am preparing to do a roundhouse kick worthy of Chuck Norris himself (something of a muggle celebrity Katie had told me about with much enthusiasm) when it occurs to me that I am a wizard with magical powers at my disposal. This occurs a split-second too late, however, and I slam into the thick mahogany doors for the second time in ten seconds. Just as I am pulling out my wand, one of the doors opens.

Madame Pomfrey looks down at me with her usual mixture of contempt (because Fred and I have landed many a young first-year here with our "expiraments") and disdain (Madame Pomfrey didn't approve of Quidditch, or, as she called it, "That horrible game".), but there was another emotion mixed in, maybe a pinch of pity, or perhaps sympathy? Whatever it was, it made my stomach turn.

Shaking her head slowly, Madame Pomfrey props the door open once more, and for a terrifying moment I am sure that this is because Katie is gone, but mercifully I am beckoned forward, and I see that the last bed in the very back is occupied.

I want to run, but suddenly all my energy is gone, and I find myself barely moving my feet at all.

"Katie?" I ask tentatively. I am quiet, because even though I know she is not sleeping-not really-I feel that maybe if I am careful enough, gentle enough, then maybe she will be okay.

She doesn't move, so I sit down next to her. It's probably for the best, because I'm beginning to feel nauseous again.

I don't know how long I am there, but I think I fall asleep, because the next thing I am aware of is my teammates, fully showered and neatly dressed, standing in front of me, but looking at Katie.

I stand slowly and heads turn towards me. Alicia throws her arms around my neck and begins to cry, and as horrible as it is I am thankful because if she is crying then I don't have to. So I hold her and pat her back and allow her to make a mess of my Quidditch robes, and I alternate between focusing on her and the small moments where I lose my willpower and have to turn back to look at Katie.

She looks horrible. There is a blood-soaked bandage wrapped around her head, and that is how I know that this is bad, very bad, because blood is normally an easy problem to fix when you have magic at your skin is looking thinner and thinner by the second. I wonder what she is dreaming about, but she is lying so still that eventually I give up believing that she is dreaming about anything at all.


	3. Message To My Readers

**A MESSAGE TO MY READERS**

VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ

Honey, I'm home! Yes, I'm at it again. For a while I had decided that I was going to focus on more productive writing, but you know what? Fanfiction is fun, and I miss it! So here I am, writing again.

I am, however, writing under a new pen name. My new account is Princess Corkey, and below you will find a list of stories that will be on that as well as a link.

* * *

New Profile: .net/u/3790840/Princess_Corkey

**Lost In Another Time**: This story was so much fun to write, and I reread it often for inspiration, but I recently realized how much I've grown as a writer since then, and it makes me wish I could rewrite it, and I realized, why don't I? So here it is, the remastering of Lost, now called **Her Name Was Alexandra**. Three chapters are already up. Not much different yet, but I am hoping to add to it. I want to explore the Lily/James relationship in it a little further, as well as add a few more supporting characters and straighten out the timeline. Suggestions? Love 'em! Link: .net/s/8151596/1/Her_Name_Was_Alexandra

**My Other Half: **MOH will be remastered much the same as Lost, under the name **The Other Half**. I would like Allyson to have a few personality changes, making her less unpredictable so to convey that she is more vulnerably than I initially showed. Also, I would like this story to be a little longer and completely change the last chapter for I look back and feel it is a terrible ending.

**Kiss Me In The Rain, Fallen Angel, Look Into The Future, Delusions of Grandeur, **: Existing chapters will remain mostly the same, possible minor tweaking, but the story will be reposted and continued on the new account.

**Tension, Uncomfortable, A Forgotten Story**: Will be tweaked slightly for typos, but otherwise will remain the same and simply reposted on the new account.

**Never Alone, Meet The Family, All's Fair in Love and Friendship, Katie Bell: Socially Inept: **Existing chapters will be rewritten and then story will be continued on the new account. **(All's fair will be shortened to simply that. I don't like longer titles for most stories.)**

**My Star Chaser (To become simply Star Chaser), Not My Night, and Cinderella Masquerade, Lily Potter: Daughter, Sister, and Disappointment (To become Lily Potter: Disappointment)**: Possibly rewritten, but lower on the priority list. Saving for a rainy day or once all above projects are completed.


End file.
